


After Hours

by L-M (BumbleBeeDoll)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Hook-Up, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/L-M
Summary: A steamy hookup with you and Levi in his office.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Levi/Reader, I hope you all enjoy it.  
> There's no plot, this is just a short little piece of you and Levi making out.

Never did you think you would be in this position.

Literally.

The posh chair squeaked lightly underneath the two of you. His strong, rough hands gripped your hips tightly. Your own hands were placed on his shoulders, your grip causing creases in his uniform’s shirt. You fit perfectly on his lap, your thighs trapping him beneath you as you straddled him.

As you gazed down at him, a feral feeling of lust pooled in your lower stomach. His steel eyes stared back at you, but you felt like his own gaze just went right through to your soul. A small shiver went down your spine and you breathed deeply in through your nose. Unable to keep eye contact like this, your eyes flitted down to his mouth instead. 

Oh, how badly you wanted place your own lips upon his. 

“We will do whatever it is you like, [Y/N].” He said to you quietly, and it sent another shiver throughout you since it was like he had read your mind. It wasn’t surprising due to the fact that it wasn’t the first time he had done something like that to you. His ability to analyze you and know exactly what was running through your head made you feel unsettled but also taken care of by him. 

You gave him a shaky nod and took in another breath. Very slowly, you tilted your head and lowered your mouth to his. You hesitated for a split-second right before your upper lips touched but then pressed your mouth to his. At first your heart dropped when he didn’t return the kiss but he soon leaned into the kiss as well. Your hands moved from his shoulders to the sides of his face and his hands went up your back, snaking himself around your waist. His tongue licked your lower lip and you moaned as you opened your mouth to allow him access. 

Making out with your superior was not something you’d thought would happen when you woke up today. You definitely were not complaining though. It’d be a bold-faced lie if you tried to say you weren’t attracted to him. 

But here you were with your captain’s tongue down your throat and you couldn’t give two fucks if it was unethical.

The two of you were like this for a few minutes, grabbing each other as your mouths mashed together, almost desperately. 

Feeling bold, you ran one of your hands down his chest, right over his shirt buttons. He pulled away and you could’ve orgasmed from the look on his face alone. His hair was slightly disheveled, his lips were wet and slightly plumped and the look in his eyes was purely feral. 

You both stared at each other, breathing heavily for a few seconds.

In a flash, you tore open his shirt, sending the buttons everywhere and he pulled you closer, peppering open mouthed kisses all over your neck and collarbone. His breathing was heavy and you threw your head back.

“Hah... Captain...” You panted, gripping onto his shoulders again, now bare. Your body moved on its own, grinding down against him. It brought you immense pleasure to feel his growing erection through his pants. All you got in response was a slight grunt against your throat. Your bodies moved in sync, him now equally grinding against you. You were so thankful it was your day off and you had chosen to wear a skirt today so you could feel him rubbing against your panties.

You broke yourself away from his assault on your neck so you could pull your sweater over your head. Yet again thankful for your outfit choices today due to the lacy bra you just exposed to him. You sat back for a moment and looked at him, a deep blush across your face. His eyes pierced through yours again and your breath got caught in your throat.

“You want me to compliment you.” He whispered, pulling you to him. You nodded your head shyly and he buried his face in between your breasts. He spread kisses across them and then pulled back to look at you again.

“You’re the most beautiful creature on this planet.”

“I... I need you, Captain.” You whispered, your face immensely hot.

“I know, [Y/N].” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is just a tease for my future writings.  
> My Levi/Reader tumblr is levis-mistress.tumblr.com


End file.
